Warrior Cats : The Lonely Mountain
by spottedpool90
Summary: Long after the first four clans have disappeared, four new clans have formed at a bottom of a mountain called, The Lonely Mountain. Lately, all the twolegs have disappeared, wiped out by a plague. Now, five kits have been born. Four to save, and one to destroy. And now, the clans, Darkclan, Sunclan, Meadowclan, and Cloudclan, are on a verge of war.
1. Prolouge

A shimmering cat sat quietly in a meadow. He seemed like he was waiting for someone. Suddenly, a cat formed in front of him, she looked like she was forming out of stars

"Welcome, SoftWillow." The tom smiled, as she finished forming. The she-cat sighed.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" The tom gave her a solemn nod, as she sighed again.

"Things were just looking up for me too," she looked away, "I hate a mate...and I could've lived happily with him and my kit." She noticed the tom flinched at the sound of her kit. "What's wrong?"

"I cannot understand why you would live happily with that kit." He said, with such scorn is surprised the she.

"What are you talking about? I _died _giving birth to that kit!" She hissed angrily at him. He didn't even flinch.

"I hope you remeber the prophecy that you medicine cat received." He growled. SoftWillow paused for a moment, thinking. Then she shook her head.

"That's _fleabrained _for it to be real, even the medicine cat doesn't think it's real." She growled. The tom snorted.

"Oh please, you medicine cat doesn't believe half the things we tell him! We didn't even approve of his apprenticeship!" He yowled. The she-cat fliched. She sighed.

"But...he's my son." she murmured. The tom relaxed.

"Even Starclan can't control destinies," he sighed,"We would change his if we could." A silence fell between the cats. Finally, Softwillow broke the silence,

"What will become of him?" she whispered. The tom looked away.

"In time, he will fall." He sighed. He looked away. "They will be born soon." SoftWillow's whiskers twitched.

"The four? Like, in the prophecy?" The tom solemnly nodded.

"What's your name?" She asked out of nowhere. He looked away.

"You will learn in time." He sighed at last. "You remeber the prophecy, right?" The she-cat chuckled for the first time.

"I thought it wouldn't be an issue, so I kept quiet." The tom nodded.

"Steam will rise over the mountain, engulfing all the clans in it's smoke, Four will rise, different from each other, the smoke will die , and the clans will once again be united"

* * *

A tom waited patiently, yet frightened, outside the nursery. Hearing his mates wails, and not doing anything to help was unbearable. All he could do was wait. His tail lashed , as the cat next to him noticed.

"Stop, if she hears you hissing, it'll make it worse." She nudged him. He reluctantly stopped hissing underneath his breath.

"Sometimes, I wish that she wasn't so good at hearing." He chuckled to himself, for the first time at night. The she-cat gave him a sympathetic look.

"I get what you feel, you worried she'll end up like SoftWillow." She looked sadly over the she-cat's body across the clearing, recalling the events during the morning. The tom everted his gaze.

"At least her kit made it through, BlackCloud." He muttered, losing any happiness he had. BlackCloud sighed. It was unual for two litters to be born in one day. Suddenly, the yowling stopped, and instead their was a mewling. She saw her friend stand up, his ears perked. The medicine cat's head poked out.

"You had one kit, SilentStorm, a tom!" He purred. SilentStorm smiled. He padded inside the den, trying to hide the bounce in his step. When he got in, his heart burst with joy. All though the tiny tom seemed meek, he was definitely a fighter. The silver she-cat purred when she caught sight of her mate.

"Come and see our new son." She laughed weakly.

"Are you okay, SilverLake?" He asked when he was settled beside her, making sure she was comfortable. She nodded, then turned to their son.

"I want you to name him." She smiled. The tom considered it for a moment, not wanting to name his son for his weak appearance. Finally, he got a name.

"Ashkit, after tail being darker than the rest of his body." He smiled. His mate purred, as she gazed at him.

"Perfect. Our little Ashkit." Then her gaze turned over to the other tom. "I guess he could be his brother, no one else can fend for him." The other kit was a smoky black, with gray stripes. "How about we name him Steamkit?"

BlackCloud nodded,"Even though he's not our son, he deserves a good name, like you gave him." The purred, and looked at both of their sons, unaware of what the future would bring for their kits.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashpaw struggled to climb on top of the tree.

"Hurry up! I've been up here for moons!" Ashpaw struggled not to snap at his brother. Well, more like a bossy brother. He knew they weren't actual kin, which was easy to believe. Although they did have similar pelt colors, it was their personalities that made them not kin.

"Sorry, I'm not as strong as you." Ashpaw hated himself for sounding so apologetic. When he finally climbed up, he was wheezing and gasping for breath, earning himself a disappointed glare from Steampaw. He watched as the stronger apprentice climb up higher along the branches. Then, he heard an excited gasp.

"Wow! The gathering pond is _huge_," Ashpaw perked his ears, "Too bad you can't see it!" Ashpaw's ears fell as he heard the apprentice's excited tone turn to mock. It was obvious the two weren't kin. They were constantly fighting, and although their pelts were alike, they did not resembled each other at all. Ashpaw looked down, sighing as he realized he would have to climb all the way down again.

Ashtail puffed up his chest proudly as he heard his name called during the gathering. He had earned his warrior name a quarter moon ago, along with Steamfur. When the cheering calmed down, he saw his friends give him an excited glance. They would be earning their warrior names soon as well. Ashtail walked toward them after the gathering was almost done, giving the clans enough time to share tongues.

"I'm _so _exicted to get my warrior name!" beamed Morningpaw, "I bet it'll be something awesome like...OH! Morningchaser!" Goldpaw giggled,

"That name doesn't even make sense!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

Ashtail turned to Mintpaw, her gentle gaze turning over to her friends with a chuckle, sitting next to her sister, Sagepaw. For some reason, his fur turned hot. As though-

"IIiIiI~ AMm hHOoKkEeD OonnNn AAa FFeEEeEllLiIiINnNGgG!"

Ashtail woke awake, with a jerk. After calming himself down, he sighed. Looking down into the cavern, he saw the soure of noise. It was a strange box. Seemed like the only contact with twolegs after they disappeared. He carefully made his way down, checking to see if there really was no twoleg in sight. Strangely enough, the box was emited noise from it, sounding like twolegs. There was no way to tell.

"Steamstar's gonna flay me for sleeping." He muttered with a sigh. The box once again ,broke down. Ever since his brother had become leader, he had been bossy. As if any of his caring nature, if he had any, disappeared. Although, that wouldn't be the only thing that went missing.

"I wonder where all the twolegs have gone." Muttered Ashtail. If he knew what he felt, he would know that he was truely worried about the twolegs. The always visited during newleaf, so why would they disappear? He made his way toward camp, perking his ears on sight of Steamstar.

"So? Any sign?"

"No. Not even a scent." Steamstar growled,

"You never were good at tracking." Ashtail held back a retort, not wanting to upset the leader.

"Are you even upset mom is dead?" He inquired. Steamstar shook his head.

"She wasn't my mother. My mother died baring me."

"But she raised you. Isn't that enough?" Steamstar glared at him.

"If you don't have anything to do, but ask stupid questions, then you should go clean the elders den!" Ashtail felt taken aback, he glared at Steamstar as his brother turned his back and stalked away._ Bossy fleabag..._ he sighed to himself as he walked to the elders den.

Mintpelt purred to herself as she walked along the Darkclan border on patrol. She was honest with herself, and she knew she was in love with Ashtail. She discovered that as an apprentice. At first, she thought it was a little crush, and would go away in time. But then she realized that Ashtail was the cat she wanted to have her kits with. However, To her disapointment, Ashtail wasn't on the patrol.

"Are you okay there?" Mintpetal jumped as she turned to see Crowcall, giving her a look, "Your tail really dropped there."

"I'm fine." Mintpetal said blandly, still trying to sound polite. It was obvious Crowcall was in love with her. Sometimes, he could be a sweet little cat like he had been. But most of the time, he was an obnoxious fleabag who hit on her all the time. She caught Sageleaf giggling. Sageleaf gave an inoccent look when MintPetal turned to glare.

When they made themselfs to their camp, Mintpetal grabbed a mouse to share with Sageleaf. Her thoughts went back to Ashtail. He was so handsome. But he never showed any affection toward her, and if did share the same feelings, he was amazing at it. She only hoped he share the same feelings as her.

Goldfur smiled to herself as she sunned on the rock. _Another day, another mouse, _she thought happily, _life couldn't be better._ After the clan had finished all the choirs early, Claystar allowed the cats to sun themselfs in camp. The speckled gold cat leaped off her rock to grab a mouse, it's taste almost over-whelming. After she finished she went to make dirt. It was all normal, nothing was wrong, nothing was bad. She wasn't special, and she was darn glad.

_Sometimes though,_ she admitted to herself, _this place is pretty bland._

Morningsun grumpily finished the last nest. As much as he loved hanging with the elders, it was boring to still be doing apprentice duties. He glanced over to see his younger half-siblings, Larkkit and Splashkit, play fighting near the moss he had gathered. A wash of rejuvenation as he remembered himself playing with the old moss the apprenitces left for him to play with. His mom died at an early age, which caused him to become spoiled. And, his dad was leader.

_Although, life could be better. _Admitted Morningsun. This place could use a push of fun!

(( Authors note: ))

WAHAHAH! Sorry! I accidentaly uploaded the chapter before it was finished! Well, anyways, the box is an old radio. I forgot what the song was called that woke Ashtail up, if one of you could tell me, I'd appreciate it.

And, do you see a refernece with Morningpaw? Because there is one. If you don't recongize it, I'm pretty sure it's from Dark river of series 3. Well, bye for now! (And the first two parts is Ashtail dreaming about his early life.)


End file.
